


Switching

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Just Ellie's thoughts, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie reflects on the way Nick switches to spanish when his emotions rise.





	Switching

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr who requested it.

Ellie will deny it if she was ever asked but it took her awhile to notice it (and noticing things was her _thing_ ).   
  
How when Nick's emotions rose, he'd switch to spanish and most of the time he wouldn't even realize it.   
  
Usually it was when he was angry but he did it when he got really worked up, upset, even when he was scared. She remembered many times with him being angry (the first thing that comes to mind is when his expensive sweater got ruined just because it amused her), but she could remember him mumbling in spanish to himself when getting worked up about a case, but one of the most recent times was when he was scared.  
  
Morgan had just been taken in an ambulance and Ellie had refused to ride to the hospital in one, Gibbs had given her no choice in going or he would shove her into his car himself but he got a phone call from Jack and stepped aside to answer it.   
  
Ellie's mind was foggy and she felt so _so_ tired, but she clearly remembered Nick pulling her in for a hug, his warmth making her sink into him. She was still ice cold from the water but Nick was always so warm. Ellie had closed her eyes knowing if she let herself go she could fall asleep right in his arms, when her brain started registering whispering in her ear. Nick speaking in spanish, his voice cracking in between as he reassured her (or himself she couldn't tell) that she was okay. Then he switched to saying how glad he was she was okay, how scared he was.   
  
Later McGee would quietly tell her about Nick shouting her name, and the next night Nick would fall asleep on her couch in the middle of a movie and Ellie would find herself picturing it until she had to force herself to stop. She didn't like him being scared, he was one of the strongest people she knew.   
  
It was when he was so happy and started rambling in spanish that were her favorite times. When they said their first I love you's, when Ellie told him she was pregnant, when she said yes to marrying him, their vows (which amused their friends and family greatly).  
  
But the greatest moment of all, one she'd never forget, would be Nick being so happy (elated actually) that he'd ramble in spanish, voice rough with happy tears that he kept blinking away as he held their whole world.  
  
And as if she understood him speaking spanish to her (which Ellie knew was impossible), their newborn baby girl, waved a tiny arm about as if trying to reach for her daddy, a little noise escaping that made both of them laugh.  
  
Ellie had laughed loudly (confusing the hell out of everyone) when their daughter seemed to do the same thing starting at her 10th birthday party, and just like her dad..didn't realize she would do it.  
  
It was a damn good thing Ellie could understand every word.   
  
(Especially when on the rare times he and their daughter would fight, they wouldn't even notice both of them yelling at each other in spanish).


End file.
